


Destinesia.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caught!Eruri, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jean is a horseface, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Levi and Erwin get up to a little fun in their free time.However, one particular cadet is oblivious to their activities.All three will be faced with the consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erwin_Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/gifts).



> I cannot tell you how much tea I drank while writing this.
> 
> ..A lot. I drank a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Erwin pressed Levi's body against the wall, tongue tracing the pale man's neck.

"Erwin!" Levi growled,"Fuck me already!"

The blond man chuckled, glancing at their clothes they had discarded earlier.

"Hey!" Levi barked, glaring at the other man.

Erwin chuckled again, his hand sliding down to Levi's cock.

He stroked the erection lightly, kissing Levi's neck.

The shorter man moaned, trying to buck up to meet the thrusts.

At that moment, Erwin removed his hand.

"I don't think so, Levi. You've been rather..demanding this evening," he teased.

 

Levi glanced back at his superior helplessly,"Erwin, please.."

He smiled, continuing his movements on Levi's cock.

"That's what I want to hear. Do you want me to fuck you?"

Levi moaned, giving Erwin enough confirmation from that sound alone.

 

Without a second thought, Erwin grabbed the lube he had pulled out earlier from the nightstand.

He slicked his fingers up, turning Levi around to face him.

"Are you gonna fuck me on this wall, Erwin?" Levi asked breathlessly.

Erwin captured his lips in a kiss,"Would you object if I did?"

Levi pressed his ass onto Erwin's fingers in response.

The blond slipped one in, tongue now tracing the pale man's collarbone.

"Fuck, Erwin!" Levi gasped, not long after the man in question added a second finger.

Erwin watched Levi rock back on his fingers, his groin pulsing with arousal and his chest fluttering with adoration.

When he slipped a third finger in, Levi became even more vocal,"Shit, I-I need you, Erwin! I..I want you..inside me.."

Erwin kissed him, swallowing up the rest of his moans.

He slicked up his own throbbing cock, lining it with Levi's asshole.

Before he could prepare himself, Levi took him in all at once.

Erwin groaned at the tight sensation, the heat between the two men increasing as Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist.

The shorter man began to ride Erwin, his hands holding the latter's broad shoulders for leverage.

Erwin's own hands were holding Levi in place at his hips, quivering at the pleasurable experience.

 

"Levi, you feel so..amazing," Erwin breathed, jerking his hips up to meet Levi's thrusts.

Levi, seemingly at a loss for words, merely moaned. Whether he did so to Erwin's movements or comment, Erwin could care less.

 

He just knew he wanted to fuck Levi so hard that the latter wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

And damn it if Erwin Smith wasn't a man of his word.

 

-

 

Jean Kirstein hadn't expected to have anything out of the ordinary occur, since his day had just been as any other at the Survey Corps' headquarters.

However, when the cadet approached the Squad Leader's hallway in search of Hange, he couldn't help but overhear the suspicious sounds emitting from Commander Erwin Smith's room.

Not wanting to eavesdrop, but also not making a move to leave, Jean awkwardly stood near the door and listened in.

"----Erwin!"

Jean immediately recognized the voice as Captain Levi's, causing dread to settle in his bones.

If he got caught eavesdropping on the Captain and Commander, he was certain he'd be cleaning the entire barracks---for a month.

As much as he reminded himself of that possibility, though, Jean couldn't seem to retreat from his place in front of the door.

Something about the conversation drew him in, something he couldn't quite explain.

Supposing it may be just sheer curiosity, Jean continued to listen.

"---would you object----"

He recognized that as Commander Erwin's voice. Though, instesd of sounding reserved, Erwin actually sounded teasing.

Even more curious than before, Jean was startled when he began to hear a thumping after some muffled words were spoken.

Although he was frustrated that he couldn't make out the words, Jean was even more irritated at the lack of explanation for the thumping.

Maybe Erwin's pacing? He wondered, before casting the idea aside. Erwin never had a heavy footfall, as it was.

Maybe Levi's punching a wall? He wondered once more, before snorting at the thought.

Levi wouldn't punch a wall, likely not his Commander's, at least.

"Then what is it?" Jean thought aloud, eyebrows creasing in focus.

Before he could register what was happening, his hand reached for the handle.

Beads of sweat formed on his brow, and he inhaled deeply.

Well, Kirstein, time to find out if the cat really does die from curiosity.

 

Without a second more of thinking, Jean clicked open the door.

 

-

 

Erwin's nerves were aflame, pleasure coursing as thickly as his blood through his body.

His thrusts into Levi became much more vigorous as they continued to fuck, their kisses sloppier as they reached their peak.

Levi moaned into Erwin's ear, both breathing heavily from the exertion.

"E-Erwin..I..I need your..."

He didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to.

Erwin's right hand curled around the base of Levi's cock, stroking in time with the thrusts.

He captured Levi's lips in a kiss, both knowing they were nearing the end of their wild ride.

 

Before release could be granted to them, though, the door to Erwin's room clicked open.

 

-

 

Jean Kirstein had seen many, many things in his lifetime.

He'd seen Titans for one, Hange Zoë for another.

He'd seen blood, bodies, Sasha stuffing fifteen rolls of bread in her mouth.

Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he would see what stood before him.

Witnessing what had to be possibly one of the most astonishing sights for humanity to behold were his Commander and Captain of the Survey Corps fucking.

 

Jean felt many emotions flash through him at once, varying anywhere between disgust to wonder.

The disgust came from the fact that, not only were these men his leading officers, but they were also old and supposed to be Humanity's Strongest and the best Commander on the earth.

 

They were never, ever supposed to be having sex.

 

-

 

He couldn't believe this.

One minute, Levi was riding him into oblivion, and the next a cadet opens the door to find his superiors not doing anything that would be socially acceptable, but instead, having sex.

 

Against a wall, about to come, and when we should've been doing paperwork, no less, Erwin chastised himself.

Levi, out of the two, was the first to find his voice,"What the hell are you doing here, Kirstein?"

Jean's mouth was agape, eyes blown comically wide.

"Well, apparently you've never heard of knocking."

 

Jean started at that,"Uh..I didn't mean..I didn't know.. I.."

Levi glared daggers at the cadet,"Here's what you're going to do, Jean Kirstein: you're going to turn the fuck around, walk to the door, close it, and never mention this to anyone. If you do, I'll kill you."

Jean looked spooked, but nodded.

 

He followed Levi's orders, and after the door closed, Erwin glanced at Levi.

 

That encounter certainly wasn't one anyone had intended to have, and Erwin was certain Levi would stay true to his word if Jean uttered so much as a whisper about what he witnessed.

 

"Hey, dummy, are you going to stare at nothingness all day, or get back to fucking me?"

 

Unsettling as being caught was, Erwin found he felt a little thrill at the prospect.

He was sure Levi must have felt the same, since the shorter man never told him to lock the door.

 

Erwin had half a mind to wonder if anyone else would walk in on them for the rest of the night.

 

-

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who'd like to know, Destinesia means when you get where you intended to go, but ultimately forgot why you were even going there to begin with.


End file.
